Full Circle Tril Book I The Legacy of a Skywalker
by Ink Knight
Summary: Sith Jacen speculation...More inside...
1. Summary and Disclaimer

Jacen has become a Sith Lord and now goes by the name of Darth Caedus; he now goes forth and attempts to fulfill his dream of Galactic Peace. But a group has risen to challenge him, supposedly led by Jedi Master Kyp Durron, but Caedus knows that there is someone else behind this Rebellion; his sister. They've been given hope by the rise of a new Jedi and her smuggler and diplomatic friends. Allana Solo, Kalen Djo, and Rane Lissiri.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Kalen, Rane, Jake, Darra (and these last two's kids if I decide to stick 'em in here)


	2. Prologue Part I

**Prologue Part I**

Ben Skywalker faced his father, his final test. His Master and cousin, Jacen Solo, stood behind him; watching the battle.

"Ben, don't do this." Luke begged his only son as he faced him, unignited lightsaber in his hand. His graying blonde hair was hanging slightly in front of his ice blue eyes, the eyes that he shared with his son. Ben said nothing and ignited his blue lightsaber, the same color as his father's. His eyes grew hard as he leapt forward, his blade a blur as he flew through the air towards his father. Luke didn't ignite his own saber, he couldn't bring himself to attack his son.

"That has always been your weakness Father, you let your emotions control you." Ben finally spoke, his voice harsh and angry. He attacked in a flurry of strikes that he had obviously learned from Jacen. Which would have presented a problem had he been fighting any one other than his father, his physical strength level would never be anywhere near Jacen's, for he had inherited his mother's lithe build. Luke had to finally ignite his lightsaber in order to block some of his son's attacks, but he refused to strike back. As blue clashed against blue, Jacen stood impassively in the flashing light. He wanted Ben to be his Apprentice but would find another if he fell during this test. So he watched quietly, not allowing any emotion to show on his face. Jacen's next task would be far harder than watching this. Within minutes Ben pulled a surprise move that disarmed Luke.

"Do you have anything to say, Father?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Luke whispered, his eyes downcast. Ben moved to strike the man he called Father down, but his arm froze with the blade inches from Luke's chest. The boy's jaw clenched and the muscles in his arm strained, but Luke used the Force to hold death at bay. Jacen sighed and unhooked his own lightsaber. He tossed it to Ben who caught it effortlessly, and in one stroke removed his father's head. The two left the room side by side, lightsabers hanging from their belts.


	3. Prologue Part II

**Prologue Part II**

"Kriff it! Someone needed to be watching him." 35 year old Jaina Solo muttered as she leapt into her X-Wing. She quickly went through pre-flight before taking off after her way-ward brother. She followed his signal to the planet of Hapes.

"SITHSPAWN!!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the control panel, when she realized where Jacen was going. She quickly landed as far away from his ship as possible in the Fountain Palace docking bay. She raced after his Force signature until he disappeared from her ability to detect him. So she homed in on Queen Mother Tenel Ka's presence, which was where he'd be headed. She followed it to the Throne Room, as she neared she could hear the crashing and smell the ozone that were products of a lightsaber duel. She got there and found an unconscious Jake and Darra on the floor outside. She slipped her own lightsaber from her belt and stepped towards the door. Only to be bowled over by a flash of Force energy as her brother left the room at a swift jog. Her first instinct was to follow him, until she heard a low moan from inside. She dashed through the large double doors to find Tenel Ka lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the floor. Two 5 year old children were standing in the shadows, frozen in place by the scene in front of them. Jaina slid to her knees at her friend's side.

"No…" She whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks for the first time in years. She didn't even notice as the blood began to seep through the thick fabric of her flightsuit.

"Friend Jaina…Take the children, hide them from him…Keep them safe for me." Tenel Ka gasped, she was loosing blood quickly.

"What are you saying? You'll survive; help'll be here soon, you'll make it." Jaina answered, refusing to face the truth. Tenel Ka reached up and slapped her across the face.

"Do not be a fool Jaina; you know I will not be able to hang on long enough. Not at this rate of blood loss." She said firmly. Jaina's cheek stung but she hardly noticed.

"And give Allana this." She said, gently removing the gort eggshell necklace from her neck. She handed it to Jaina who choked as she felt the smooth pieces of shell beneath her fingers. The life faded quickly from the Queen Mother when she allowed herself to let go. The doors burst open to reveal a very upset Prince Isolder just as Jaina lifted Tenel Ka from the floor.

"Who did this?" Isolder asked, looking like he had just been stabbed in the back.

"The man I once called my brother." Was Jaina's succinct reply, her shields back in place. She looked at the children in the shadows.

"Take the kids; put the girl in my X-Wing and take care of the boy for me, for Tenel Ka." Jaina said, her voice hitching at her friend's name. She carried Tenel Ka to the med-bay where she told her part of the story, she then alerted them to the wounded body guards outside the Throne Room before leaving. She used the Force to easily leap into the cockpit of her X-Wing, once there she solemnly put the necklace around Allana's neck before taking off. The girl was crying softly and Jaina lifted her into her lap, there they fell asleep on the long trip to Correlia.


	4. Prologue Part III

**Prologue Part III**

"Take care of her Jag, Zekk's watching from a distance, and keep her hidden from Jacen." Jaina said while laying a still sleeping Allana on Jagged Fel's couch.

"Jaina, what the heck am I supposed to do with a kid?? And Jacen's your brother." Jag responded, looking very confused. Jaina laughed softly, the sound bereft of any humor it might have held once upon a time.

"The person I once called my brother died a long time ago. This man with his name is a complete stranger." She responded quietly, no emotion in her voice. Allana stirred on the couch and Jaina brushed some of the girl's red-gold hair from her face. She opened innocent gray eyes, so much like her mother's and yet, they were like someone else's as well. Jaina gave a sharp intake of breath as she realized just who those eyes reminded her of.

"Maybe he's not dead after all." She murmured, reaching out with the Force she sensed two familiar presences blended into the one Force signature of this girl.

"When she's old enough be sure to tell her that her father was once called Jacen Solo, hero of the Galaxy." Jaina said as she stood to leave.

"Jaya?" The little girl cried out, her eyes still heavy with sleep. Jaina froze and fought back tears at the sound of her childhood nickname. She furiously wiped at her eyes before turning around and walking back to the girl.

"Yeah Allana?" Jaina asked, still fighting the strong emotions brought on by her old nickname, Allana of course didn't know that that was her nickname; she just couldn't pronounce Jaina yet.

"Where's my bwother? Where's Kawen?" She asked, her eyes holding tears and her lower lip trembling. Jaina blinked and remembered the boy that had been with Allana in the Throne Room.

"Kalen?" She asked and Allana nodded solemnly.

_Of course, if Tenel Ka had another child she would have kept them, him, hidden from the nobles. To try and give him as much a semblance of normal life as possible._ Jaina thought as she tried to figure out how to tell the girl that she probably wouldn't see her brother for a very long time.

"Kalen's safe, but he's not here." She said, biting her lip and hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail.

"Okay, where are you going?" She asked. Inwardly Jaina cursed childhood curiosity but she offered the girl a small smile.

"I'll be gone for a little while so you'll be staying with Jag here." She gestured to the solemn man behind her. "But I'll visit when I can, okay?" Jaina said, wanting the girl to agree and let her leave quietly; if Allana cried Jaina didn't think she would be able to hold back her own tears. Allana nodded and Jaina hugged her for a moment, holding her tight. Then she stood and walked out of the house. On her way to the town docking bay she stopped by Zekk's to make sure that he would keep an eye on the girl for her.

"I'll keep both eyes on her whenever possible. But I can't believe it, who'd a thought that _Jacen_ of all people…" Here he trailed off and gathered Jaina into a hug. She stood there, feeling safe for a moment as she let the hidden tears fall.

"It'll be OK, you'll see. Every thing'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

"How can you say that Zekk? Tenel Ka's dead and I'm about to go hunt down my own brother, I might even have to kill him." She whispered the last part as if that in itself were a proclamation of his death. He held her tighter as if he could make all of this go away. She pushed away after a couple of minutes and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Zekk, Jag's gonna need all the help he can get. Oh, and Allana has a twin brother. He's staying with Isolder." She said, turning to leave.

"Who's the father, do you know?" He asked and almost immediately regretted it when he saw the pain in her face.

"Jacen." She whispered and then was gone, leaving him gaping in the doorway.


End file.
